Charmed Season 1 revised
by TracyCook
Summary: Prue and Piper are dating! but they aren't willing to let people know, and are hiding it... still how will this work out? Will they fall for men or stay in love. Prue/Piper Incest warning!
1. Chapter 1

Charmed Season One Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Prue/Piper (Incest warning!)

Rating: M

Chapter 1

Piper had invited Phoebe to move back in with them, but she hadn't told Prue yet. Honestly she did not have a clue how she was going to tell her either. She understood that her oldest and youngest sister did not get along well. She hated be stuck in the middle though. Not to mention it was a bit more complicated than that now.

Deciding to just tell her, she walked into the house and directly up to her older sister who seemed to be focusing on the light fixture. Smiling at her she wrapped her in her arms as she spoke "hey honey."

"Hey you." Prue responded with a smile as she held the younger woman close to her.

"I need to tell you something…" Piper said hesitantly, not sure how to go about this situation. Prue slowly leant down kissing the brown eyed girl gently. Reminding her just how complicated the situation was.

Smiling Prue asked her "Yes?" As she played with the bottom of Piper's shirt until she heard what she had to say.

"Phoebe's moving back in." As she said the words she closed her eyes preparing for the worst possible response.

As she heard the words fall from her beautiful girlfriend and younger sister's lips she pulled away upset. "What?" She asked anger evident in both her tone of voice and her facial features.

Piper sighed at the others reaction "She had nowhere else to go."

No matter how angry the news made the older of the two, she could not hold it over Piper's head. She knew that the middle sister always had trouble mediating between her and their youngest sister. They hadn't ever gotten along.

Wanting to show that she wasn't upset with Piper she pulled her closer to her body. "What about this?" She asked before leaning down and capturing Piper's lips in her own gently. Enjoying the sweet taste of them as she ran her tongue over the younger woman's bottom lip teasing it.

Piper let out a content moan into the kiss as she tried her hardest to deepen it even further. Still, Prue would not allow it to get any deeper as she pulled away. Causing the cutest pout to appear on the younger sister's face. Which did not go unnoticed by Prue. _She is so freaking adorable!_

Suddenly she remembered Prue's question and she smiled a little "I already told her about that."

Prue's eyes widened in shock at the news. She could not imagine that was an easy task, telling their youngest sister they were involved. Suddenly she was very relieved that it wasn't her that had to inform Phoebe. "What? What did she say to that?"

Giggling at her girlfriend's reaction Piper smiled holding her love, rocking her back and forth as she responded to her. "Actually, she said we probably make a really cute couple." Prue laughed at that response, before frowning a little at the last statement Piper added, "but she doesn't want us all over each other."

Smirking down at her girlfriend, blue eyes full of mischief met brown eyes full of confusion. "Well, I guess that just means that we will have to postpone sex for a while longer." She stated to Piper's annoyance and disappointment. She had been trying to be physical with Prue for the longest time now. It was starting to really get to her all of the waiting, she knew it would be worth it in the end though.

Still, Piper could not suppress the growl of disapproval as she looked away in frustration. Knowing that it was all her fault that they would have to wait even longer. She should not even go against the all powerful Prue.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and they both separated on instinct at the noise. Piper could not even look her older sister in the eyes as she headed to the front door where undoubtedly Phoebe would be waiting. As she opened the door there stood their youngest sister smiling at them.

"Phoebe, welcome home!" Piper said as she was pulled into a hug by their youngest sister. This only reminded Prue of how Phoebe had stolen her last love, and she became unintentionally jealous as she crossed her arms and watched the two interact. She knew it was ridiculous to be jealous of their youngest sister.

Piper was trying her hardest to make the situation bearable for everyone. "It's so good to see you, isn't it Prue?" As she asked this she gave a death glare in her love's direction, who only returned it.

"I'm speechless." She smiled, only so that Piper would not be upset with her.

The cab driver honked his horn and Phoebe smiled sheepishly "I forgot about the cab." Truth was she didn't have the money to pay the cab and was hoping that Piper would step up and pay for her.

Piper smiled at her as expected, "I'll get it." She stated before picking up Prue's purse. Mostly because she was used to using it, and sharing all of their money. She headed out the door to pay the cab.

"Piper that's my-" Prue started, becoming upset, before stopping. She knew there was no reason to argue with Piper, she would get her way and the oldest sister would let her get her way.

Phoebe smiled over at her oldest sister "I'll pay you back."

Nodding in response, Prue looked away never uncrossing her arms. There was an awkward silence filling the room as the two women stood there waiting for the common ground to return to the room. _Why did she leave me in here alone? _Both girls thought to themselves.

Piper quickly made her way back into the house, she hadn't realized until she left how bad of an idea it was for her to leave the two girls in the house together unsupervised. She wished that everyone could just get along but she knew that wasn't the case. "Hey, I have a fabulous idea. Why don't I make a reunion dinner?" She asked looking at Prue as she spoke.

Not even looking at Piper, Prue responded "I'm not hungry."

Sighing, Piper watched the girl of her dreams walk out of the room. Now nervous she began fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt as her smile turned into a frown and her heart dropped. _She's really mad at me… was this right of me to do? _Pausing mid thought she remembered she was her own person. _She doesn't control me._

Smiling over at Phoebe who didn't return the smile she thought. _She just controls my love life…_

"I ate on the bus." She said walking in the opposite direction. Not that Piper would have ever really noticed, her mind was much too preoccupied with thoughts of the blue eyed girl.

C c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

Piper and Phoebe are enjoying some time together as they play with the wigi board. The middle sister stood to her feet to get some more coffee and pop corn, and as she headed out of the living room Phoebe asked "What was your question again?"

Piper turned her head hope in her eyes "I asked if Prue would have sex with anyone besides herself this year."

Looking down the youngest sister shook her head disgust written across her features "gross." She stated.

"Then ask if it will be me!" Piper shouted from the kitchen as she began making more pop corn. Smiling to herself as she entertained the thoughts of her and Prue together intimately. That was all that she wanted, to be that close with her girlfriend.

Phoebe's face became even more disgusted as she pictured her two sisters going at it "even grosser." She stated plainly before asking the first of the disgusting questions. Suddenly the pointer began to move by itself and Phoebe became freaked out, yelling out "Piper get in here!"

The brunette ran into the living room quickly, worried by the urgency in her sister's voice. "What is it?" She asked quickly. Noticing that Prue ran into the room as well, she seemed to be just as worried, and maybe slightly agitated.

Piper's eyes glanced over Prue's exposed body, forgetting that Phoebe was even in trouble. The oldest of the sisters had on a tight black tank top that showed off just a bit of her toned stomach, and almost all of her cleavage. Piper could have sworn that the other woman was trying to upset her and make her horny without fixing it.

"What did you guys do now?" Prue asked in an agitated voice. That shouldn't have turned the middle sister on, but it did. That matched with what she was wearing, though she took offence to her words. She hadn't done anything wrong.

Pulling her eyes away from Prue's body she pouted a bit catching her eyes "I didn't do anything…"

Prue looked her in the eyes and she didn't even muster a smile. This was so new to Piper, she knew that she would upset her sister but she didn't expect this kind of treatment. She shouldn't still be so sore about her ex fiancé. _She has me after all… I just can't wait till she is back to normal._

"The piece on the spirit board moved on its own!" Phoebe shouted the fear evident in her voice, though her words were very difficult for both sisters to believe. Prue rolled her eyes, and so the youngest continued "I'm serious! It spelled AT."

Piper stared at her unbelieving "Well, did you push it?"

"No!" Phoebe yelled in response, she knew that her words seemed ridiculous. Still, she was certain she had seen the piece move on its own. Felt it even.

Trying her hardest to concentrate on the situation at hand Piper sighed a bit, she knew that Phoebe was notorious for pushing the piece. Suddenly she felt a calming hand against her back and blushed a bit. It was Prue; she was finally acting a bit more normal. Piper smiled arching her back as the older of the two stroked the sensitive flesh.

Piper glanced back over at the brunette, but Prue did not seem to be into it at all. She was just enjoying teasing her, and watching her squirm. It wasn't fair to her, she hated when Prue teased her. It had been constant teasing for months now.

C c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

Piper was heading to the phone freaking out about the lights going out and the wigi board piece moving on its own. She knew that she had seen it. Phoebe's hands weren't even on the piece when it moved and spelled out the word attic.

"Don't you think you're overreacting? We are perfectly safe here." Prue stated to the middle sister. She also happened to be the most scared of the three in most cases. Usually Prue found it to be adorable, but right now it was only pushing her to become angry.

Putting up a finger the long haired woman shook her head, she was really scared. Not only for her own life, but for her sisters as well. "Don't say that, in horror movies the person to say that is always the next to die."

Prue had to stop herself from laughing at the ridiculous statement, this wasn't a horror movie. The only thing that happened was the power went out. That was fixable. Slowly she made her way toward the beautiful woman, standing in front of her. The truth was she didn't want her to leave, because she knew Piper would go see her boyfriend. She didn't like that she had to share or hide her love.

"It is pouring rain, there is a psycho on the loose, Jeremy's not even home." The logical sister tried to reason with the frantic one.

Putting her coat over her shoulders she looked away from the other woman. She knew that this was a stupid choice, especially in their current state. She didn't need her sister even more upset with her for going to see her boyfriend, but she was so scared.

"I-I-I'll wait in the cab till he gets home from work." Piper said finishing putting her coat on, before glancing over at Prue getting lost in her blue eyes momentarily. She could see the hatred and jealousy that Prue had for her and Jeremy, not that she could really blame her. Prue had always hated that Piper was not ready to reveal their love.

"That'll be cheap!" Prue shouted.

"Prue! I saw that pointer move!"

The oldest sister's hatred for the youngest was only growing more and more by the minute. Now she was getting her girlfriend to run away to her boyfriends. Not that it made any sense to her, she knew that she could protect the beautiful and scared woman.

"No, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer Piper." Prue said as she gently gripped Piper's hand with her own. Begging with her eyes for the younger woman not to leave the house. She wanted to just hold onto her and keep her there with her forever. Not let her go off and be comforted by him. "There's nothing in the attic, she's playing a joke on us."

Piper pulled one of her hands away and pointed at the other woman "We don't know that!" Pulling away completely now she made her way toward the phone. Picking it up and putting it to her ear, but there wasn't a dial tone. This only caused her frantic state to become worse.

The blue eyed woman wanted to laugh as she watched her girlfriend fret, it was way too cute.

"Great, now the phone doesn't work!"

Prue sighed shaking her head at Piper "Yeah, the powers out. Look, just go with me to the basement."

Staring at the Prue as if she were insane Piper raised an eyebrow "What!" She practically shouted. She could not believe that in her current state her sister would ask her to go down into the scary basement.

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box." Prue stated plainly, though she couldn't help but look Piper over. She was in the most adorable and slightly revealing nightgown. Even scared she was the most beautiful woman Prue had ever seen.

Piper heard Phoebe and tried to make up an excuse "Phoebe will go with you."

Phoebe shook her head "nope, I'm going to the attic."

Giving her the death glare from hell Prue responded to the youngest sister. "No you're not, we agreed." Phoebe just seemed to ignore her heading up the stairs. Prue was becoming agitated more and more with the youngest.

Turning back to Piper she put on her most seductive smile leaning in very close to her sister. Piper's heart began to race even faster if that was possible as she felt Prue's hot breath against her ear and her teeth against the bottom of her earlobe. Leaning into the others touch she moaned lightly.

The sensation was almost too much for her to handle, she never felt this way with anyone else. It was only Prue who had this affect on her. As horrible as that sounded when she thought it, it was true. Her eyes closed and her mouth dropped as Prue ran a hand up Piper's side gently.

Shivering she could feel herself giving into the touches, she would choose this over Jeremy any day of the week. Even on a scary evening like tonight was becoming. Then all of a sudden Prue pulled her hand away.

Opening her brown eyes she glanced over at the older of the two who had a smirk across her face. "I guess you don't want what I had in mind." She spoke in the same seductive tone.

Piper froze for a moment, she would rather do anything with Prue than anyone else. She was the only person who ever made her feel the way that she did right now. Especially with such little effort. All that Prue had to do was wear a skimpy top and Piper's legs would give out and heat would build throughout her entire body. She just wanted her, not Jeremy or anyone else.

Shrugging her shoulders Prue began to head toward the basement, and Piper just stood there for a moment weighing her options. Finally lifting her hands she shouted "Wait. Prue!"

She followed her girlfriend to the dark basement, starting to regret it as she looked around for signs of the other woman. She seemed to have disappeared. "Prue! Prue!" She shouted out looking around frantically.

Suddenly she felt someone push her against the basement wall, at first she wanted to scream but quickly realized even if she tried she couldn't. For this person was kissing her, and was rather familiar. It didn't take long for her to realize it was her love.

"Hey there gorgeous." Prue said as she looked deep into Piper's desire filled eyes, just knowing she had so much power turned her on even more. Piper could feel herself getting wet between her legs as she stared her oldest sister's body over. As she stared Prue down, Prue was also giving her a once over.

She found it adorable how Piper got so turned on by such simple gestures. Though, she would never admit it, she could feel herself getting hot and bothered as well. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Prue said which caused Piper to smile in return.

"I love you too."

Without warning Piper was pushed against the wall hard again, to her excitement. She could feel Prue's lips pressed against her own in a hard and very passion filled kiss, Piper kissed back with even more passion trying to deepen it. Her tongue now entering her loves mouth, roaming it, tasting every inch of the other. Her excitement only growing when she heard Prue moan into the kiss.

The older of the two moved her hand over Piper's breast rubbing her nipple through her top, hoping to receive a reaction. Which she did, as Piper let out a yelp of pleasure. She hadn't ever felt anything quite like this. Prue made her feel so amazing, every single touch and kiss made her feel like she was on fire.

Pulling away from the kiss to moan out as Prue pinched her nipple gently through her shirt, rolling it between her fingers. Before letting her hand travel down the other woman's body, over her nightgown.

Piper shivered at her touch, and Prue giggled lightly at the reaction. She loved every single reaction that she caused the other woman. "You are so cute when you shiver like that." She stated, which caused the shyer of the two to blush and look away "Oh, shush!"

Prue did as she was told and stopped speaking as she allowed her hand to travel up Piper's bare inner thigh, up to her panties. The only boundary between her and the other woman's entrance. She moved the panties to the side, enjoying the way that Piper let out a gasp and pulled on her hair. Which caused her to moan loudly.

"Mmm, you want me baby?" She asked into her neck.

Piper nodded nervously, this was all that she had been wanting for so long. The question almost seemed insane to her. "Yes, I-I-I've been waiting so long."

Running her fingers over Piper's clit she teased it gently, before moving them to tease her younger sister's entrance. Gasping out as she realized how wet she was. Just that was enough to almost push her to the edge of her own release. All she ever wanted was to be able to turn her on this much.

Suddenly Prue pushed her fingers inside of Piper deeply. Piper was shocked by how quickly it happened, it was almost too much for her to handle. All of the pleasure she was feeling at that moment, so she screamed out in pleasure. "Ahh! Prue!"

Prue smiled, satisfied with herself, before pulling her wet fingers out of Piper's entrance. Bringing them to her lips she licked her loves juices off of her fingers. Enjoying the desire that she saw in her love's brown eyes. The scene was only making Piper even wetter, Prue seemed to be enjoying the way she tasted.

"Now…" Prue started before grabbing the flashlight and handing it to her. "Hold this flashlight, and shine it where I tell you." She stated.

Piper stared in shock and disappointment as she fixed her panties and crossed her legs. The wetness was not only making her uncomfortable. She had wished Prue would have finished the job. She was almost positive that one more push would have been enough to give her so much pleasure. More than she had ever had. Even just what she had received was more than she had ever had.

Having sex with Prue was going to be the most amazing feeling ever. Both taking and giving pleasure.

C c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

End Chapter

Authors Note:

I don't know why I have been avoiding my other stories to write these stories I know that no one wants to read… because well lets be honest this couple is also not very popular. Though it is my favorite paring on this show, and has been my favorite for a very long time. I have already rewritten the first three seasons many ways with this couple. .. so expect the best!

But uhm yeah… I don't expect many to read this, but I hope to inspire others to write this couple!

C c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed Season One Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Prue/Piper (Incest warning!)

Rating: M

Chapter 2

After the scene in the basement both sisters had headed back upstairs to look for their youngest sister. Prue was still rather angry at her love for allowing the youngest to move back in. She was always starting trouble and this was no exception she completely believed that this was all Phoebe's fault.

Piper on the other hand was completely terrified by this night it was all too much for her, she was easily frightened and as far as she could tell the only good to come from it was when Prue and her got physical in the basement. Her love was mad at her, the house was going mad as well.

"Phoebe! She should be back by now…" Prue stated finally in annoyance when she realized that their youngest sister was still in the attic.

"You go first." Piper stated pushing the oldest up the stairs.

The blue eyed beauty had to smirk at this as she turned and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Chivalry is obviously dead. You would not protect me?" She questioned with a smirk upon her lips.

"You're the oldest and the strongest, you are supposed to protect me." Piper stated sheepishly as she smiled.

Nodding her head the older of the two laughed a bit before taking the flashlight from her sister and started up the stairs. "I see how it is" Prue stated, Piper trailing directly behind her, which usually would have allowed her an amazing sight but she was too preoccupied to notice that. Okay close to too preoccupied, her brown eyes did slip a few times.

As the two oldest sisters reached the doorway to the attic they were both a bit shocked that it was open and Phoebe was inside reading a large book.

"What are you doing?" Prue questioned her youngest sister.

"Uh…" Phoebe started before pausing and looking down at the book. "Reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows I found in that trunk."

"Let me see that." Prue stated in control of herself and the situation as always. One of the things that Piper loved about her. Kneeling down on the ground beside Phoebe she looked the book over and then they both stood up together, the book now in the blue eyed woman's hands.

As Prue glanced through the book Piper managed to tear her eyes away to ask their other sister, "How did you get in here?"

"The door opened."

"Wait a minute, incantation? What kind of incantation?" Piper questioned her fear rising once again as she looked over to her love for an explanation. Usually an incantation would include some kind of dark magic or calling ghosts or something and it was starting to add up this was all Phoebe's fault after all?

Pheobe tried to remember what she had read, her excitement obvious as her voice raced. "Well, it said something about there being three essentials of magic. Feeling, timing, and phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this now – midnight on a full moon – was the most powerful time." She was smiling brightly as she said this which annoyed both Piper and Prue who were trying to make sense of the sitation.

"This? Do what this?"

"Receive our powers."

"Our powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?" Piper questioned her younger sister frantically, she could not believe that the other had performed some kind of magical ceremony and included her in it.

Before Phoebe could respond, Prue who had been being quiet spoke. "She included all of us. "Bring your powers to we sisters three." It's a book of witchcraft." Closing the book hard emphasized her anger.

"Let me see that."

Prue handed the book to Piper who started to look through the book. It was indeed a book of witchcraft. Honestly she could not handle this, something inside of her told her they needed to get away from the house.

As they headed down the stairway Prue and Phoebe got into another argument, which Piper had not missed. While their youngest sister was gone it had been just pleasant conversations, and a whole lot of making out which she desperately wanted back right now. When they were all together it reminded her they are a family and she is the mediator between "good" and "bad".

"Spirit boards, books of witchcraft! It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived."

Phoebe shouted back "Hey, I wasn't the one that found the spirit board!"

"It wasn't my fingers sliding on the pointer!"

Doing her job as the middle sister Piper decided it best not to choose sides. Though, in most cases she would be inclined to go with Prue's side due to their romantic affairs. She knew that was not an appropriate reason. "It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right Phoebe, when you did the incantation?"

Phoebe laughed about the situation "My head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. How should I know."

Being the positive one of the group Piper smiled at this revelation "Well, everything looks the same."

"Yeah, the house still needs work." Prue responded with dry humor as her and Phoebe moved around the room leaving a rather frightened Piper to stand alone with a flashlight in hand as she rambled on about how nothing had changed.

"Nothing has changed right?" She questioned.

Phoebe was still searching around eagerly it was almost as if she had a need to have something change. It made sense to Prue, Phoebe had nothing better to do than to get in trouble. No ambitions, and no motivation. It was not Phoebe who she was concerned with in this moment though, she needed to make sure that her girlfriend felt safe. The last thing she wanted was her running off to that boyfriend. He made her beyond jealous.

"Nothing has changed sweetie." Prue finally responded walking over to the other woman who was now shaking in fear. Wrapping her arm around Pipers shoulder she leant down and kissed her head. "Let's get some rest, perhaps we could even have some fun and get your mind off of things." She stated raising an eyebrow at the other who blushed brightly.

Piper began pulling her sister toward the stairs a devious smirk on her lips as she teased back "You always know the best way to get my mind off of things."

Phoebe shook her head as she watched the two of them head to one of their rooms and obviously at the very least make out for the night. Her sisters making love was not something she wanted to think about. "Gross." She mumbled.

C c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

It was the next morning, Piper had awoken before Prue and was watching the beautiful woman sleep smiling to herself as she moved some of her dark hair from her face only to have the older woman twitch under her touch. _'She is so beautiful…'_ She thought to herself before looking up at the ceiling.

Prue had gotten her mind off of everything last night, that was something she could do that Jeremy could not. Perhaps he were stronger than Prue and that made her feel safer, but whenever he kissed her it was nothing like when the other woman kissed her. That is all they had done, it had not gotten past making out which was fine with Piper. The last thing she would want is to make love for the first time on such bad terms.

Not to mention, just kissing the beautiful brunette was enough to do so much for her. She felt such intensity and a burning for want and need for the other woman she had never had for any other person in her life. There was no one else for her. No one that could fill that place.

Finally she forced herself out of bed allowing the other to sleep just a bit longer. Leaning down she kissed her forehead and picked up her top pulling it over her exposed chest. Okay, maybe a bit more than just making out occurred. She giggled before heading down stairs.

C c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe at this point had all realized that they were indeed charmed by this magic incantation. The oldest sister realized she had the ability to move things with her mind when she was angry which happened to be a lot lately, Piper could freeze things when she was scared which was something she happened to be lately, and Phoebe could see the future randomly.

They had all figured this out in their own way and now they were learning how to cope with it. At least Prue and Phoebe who had just walked into the house. Piper on the other hand was in the process of being chased by her now ex-boyfriend.

"Did Piper leave a message?" Prue questioned as they looked around to see if their sister was home. She was worried for the beautiful woman she adored. With these new powers she never knew what could happen, not to mention even when she stayed at Jeremy's which was rare because she preferred to stay in the brunettes arms, she would still call and let her know.

"No. She is probably out with Jeremy. Roger called." Phoebe stated sympathetically. She knew that her sister had quit her job with her ex-fiancé.

Prue laughed and sarcastically stated "yeah, that's why I pressed the delete button."

Suddenly the front door opened and Piper ran into the house frantically. "Prue? Phoebe?" She questioned loudly.

Prue immediately noticed her girlfriend was in trouble and ran over to her panicked. She did not want anyone to hurt her love, and would destroy anyone who did her harm. "Oh my God, what happened to you?" She questioned. If it were Jeremy she would kill him.

"Quick check the windows and lock the doors. We don't have much time. In the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a-a…"

"A warlock?"

C c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

"I'm calling the cops." Prue said reaching for the phone.

"And tell them what? That we are witches?" Piper shouted in return, not because she was angry at Prue, but because she was being completely irrational and honestly the middle sister was terrified. Reaching out she pulled the phone from her loves hand. "Besides, even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next."

Prue felt herself shaking with anger as she heard the mention of Piper's ex-boyfriends name. How dare he treat her like that. She was always good to him, aside from the cheating which of course was wrong, but she was still a very sweet and innocent girl and did not deserve to be taken advantage of by anyone.

"I hate him…" She mumbled under her breath which caused a small smile from Piper who reached over and cupped her sisters face with her hand.

Smiling she leant up and kissed her gently on the lips which they both savored, the taste and the softness of their lips were intoxicating to each other. "I hate him too… But, we are going to defeat him." She said with a reassuring smile as she pulled away. This caused the older of the two to smile as well, even though she was still angry.

"I know, I won't let him hurt you again." Prue said with a smile.

Both were interrupted as Phoebe made her way in the room. "Hey there lovebirds, care to spare your disgusted sister a moment."

They turned their attention to the youngest of the group curiously, Prue a bit angry at the way that she stated her disgust in them. "What is it?"

"I think I found our answer. Come on."

They all made their way up the stairs in a rush hoping to get rid of Jeremy once and for all.

"We'll need the roses he got you." Phoebe said and Piper nodded running to get the roses leaving the other two in the attic. At the mention of the roses the oldest sister's nose wrinkled in disgust and she scoffed. "Jealous?" She voiced in a sing-song manner.

"What do I have to be jealous of?" Blue eyes glared in the others direction.

"Perhaps a really sexy man with a little bit more than you can offer in a certain department." Phoebe teased her older sister who was obviously completely jealous of the man.

Prue squinted her eyes angrily at her youngest sister before saying "I'll have you know, Piper would choose having sex with me over him or any other man." Her voice was serious and cold and it almost scared the youngest, yet as always she enjoyed dancing with danger.

"You sure about that? Maybe we should ask her."

"Go ahead." Prue stated turning her head and watching as Piper ran in with the rose. It was obviously not the best time for competitive sisterly rivalry, but it always seemed to come up at the worst times.

Piper handed the rose to Phoebe who quickly took it and rushed over preparing the spell, but as she did so she had to ask. "So, I was curious Piper. How was Jeremy in bed?"

"Phoebe he is trying to kill us, this is hardly the time!" Piper stated frantically trying to rush her sister.

Phoebe continued putting the spell together before she started up again, Piper had hoped she would not mention it ever again. Just the thought of sleeping with him disgusted her at this point. "So, if you had to choose between him, or any man, and Prue which would you choose to sleep with?"

"Prue." She stated quickly and honestly before blushing brightly as she witnessed Phoebe's disgusted face. "I m-mean, well, me and Prue have not done anything that intense yet, so I would not know, but if I had to choose I would think she and I would be the best because yeah…" She rambled embarrassed.

"Ookay. Too much information." Phoebe stated grossed out, while Prue stuck out her tongue at her younger sister she despised.

C c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

The spell had been completed and all of them were hoping that it had worked. It was their first spell after all so they had no way to tell if they had done it right. They had even used a birthday candle for one of the candles. As they walk down the stairs Piper wraps her arms around Prue smiling and leaning her head on her shoulder. She of all the sisters seemed the most confident in the spell for some reason. Perhaps she was just happy with her revelation on who she wanted to sleep with.

"Do you think it worked?" Prue asked curiously, she was the most hesitant. It was magic and warlocks and a whole lot of things she never wanted to believe in.

"Let's hope so." Phoebe responded before she suddenly stopped and zoned out taking in a deep breath. Suddenly she came back too with both of her sisters staring at her. "It didn't work."

Prue looked at her confused "how do you know?"

"Because I just saw Jeremy. He…"

Suddenly the front door to the manor opened revealing the warlock, he was cut up with flesh sticking out in every which way and blood all over his face and clothes. They had obviously done damage just not enough.

"Hello, ladies."

Prue being both the oldest sister and the bravest out of herself and her love due to earlier conversations she stood out in front of the two of them pushing them backward up the stairs. The last thing that she wanted was for Piper to get hurt. She could not handle the thought of losing the only one she ever truly loved.

"Piper, Phoebe." She said before using her power and throwing him against a wall. "Get out of here now!" As she yelled that they both ran up the stairs scared. Honestly Piper did not want to leave Prue at the bottom of the stairs but she seemed so sure of herself.

"Cool parlor trick, bitch. You always were the tough one weren't you, Prue. Huh? You didn't even cry at your mommy's funeral."

"And I won't be crying at yours." She responded sarcastically using her powers again even more angry at the mention of her mother he crashed into the wall even harder. After he was knocked to the floor she quickly ran up the stairs.

**C c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c**

**Authors Note: Boring Chapter I know… I should not have written it lol it went too close to what actually happened. From now on I will be skipping scenes more and sticking with only huge romantic parts between the sisters. Sorry to disappoint I just have lost a lot of inspiration for these two… I started writing this story 8 years ago when I was 12. Haha but please do enjoy and the next chapter will be so much better.**


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed Season One Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Prue/Piper (Incest warning!)

Authors Note: Starts out a bit slow, again I am sorry, but I feel the need to give more information about the episode in case people do not know about them. I do not want it to be too confusing. But, I will cut out a lot of unimportant scenes to the storyline, and focus on the romance, promise!

Rating: M

Chapter 3

"See that poster boy to your left?" Phoebe questioned. Piper looked toward the man a bit too quickly to earn a slap on the hand from her sister as she mumbled quietly, "Just glance, don't be obvious."

The middle sister immediately took these words into consideration and only slightly looked to her left to see a very handsome looking young man sipping a drink. "I approve, who is he?"

"His name is Alec and he's about to come over and ask if he could buy me a martini."

"How do you know?" Piper asked suspiciously.

Smirking a bit the youngest responded "Let's just say I saw the age old problem of who approaches who. I had a little premonition." As she said the last word she whispered it so only her sister could hear it.

Piper was not shocked by this news, if any of them were going to use their powers for personal gain it would be Phoebe. She was however worried about what their oldest sister, her girlfriend, would do when she found out about this. "What? Phoebe, you are not supposed to use your powers, we agreed."

"No, you and Prue agreed. I abstained. Besides, it's not like I can control it, it just popped into my head."

"That's the whole point. None of us can control our powers. That's what scares me. I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant."

"Shh! Here he comes!" Phoebe quieted her worried sister and turned to face the handsome young gentleman who was on his way toward them.

The young man wore a confident smile as he started to speak to the youngest sister. "I was just sitting over there wondering if I could buy you a martini or something."

"Martini, hmm, imagine that." Phoebe stated in a playful voice enjoying teasing her sister. "I would love one. It's Alec, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?"

"Wild guess. Do you wanna grab a table?"

"Yeah." He smiled and started to help her out of the chair.

Piper was growing more and more upset with their youngest sister's playful antics. She knew that Phoebe did not care one way or another if her love life suffered from this, but she did. "Prue is gonna be pissed." She said through gritted teeth.

"News flash. That's not going to affect my sex life, it's going to affect yours. Now this, this is affecting mine." She laughed and headed off with the boy leaving Piper to lay her head on the bar and groan out in annoyance.

C c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

Piper had not been able to sleep much the night before; the woman she loved had not come home until very early that morning. Upon arrival she did not say anything more than a few sweet words before giving the beautiful girl a kiss and falling asleep. The middle sister knew that Prue had had a date, and not just any date, a date with Andy. One of the only other people that she could possibly love as much as herself.

It was intimidating. That mixed with the fact that she was terrified that their powers were sent to them from some demonic force had her up and out of bed early doing something that always calmed her nerves; cooking.

As she whisked away at the eggs brown eyes focused on the television. The show she was watching was about the evil behind witches. Her mind was stuck on something else though. _'Did she sleep with him…? Why would she? She hasn't even slept with me yet! She said she wasn't ready, so why would she be ready with him? Maybe because she has slept with him before… she just looked so out of it last night. We didn't even cuddle.' _Her mind was certainly on overdrive.

"Morning." Prue called out to Piper as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Piper responded a bit despondently. She felt the urge to ask what had happened the night before, but she did not want to pry. They had an agreement, and boyfriends were part of it. Still, she could not ignore the jealousy causing her to feel completely ill.

"What are you watching?" The blue eyed woman questioned.

"Nothing." Piper responded quickly as she turned off the television. She did not want to appear weak in front of the strong woman she loved and admired. "Just a show."

"About witches? Are you worried we're gonna be burnt at the stake?" Prue teased her girlfriend just a bit. With a soft smile on her face she walked over to the younger brunette and wrapped her strong arms around her body to comfort her.

"Yeah, right." Piper said a bit sarcastically, though her worry was showing through.

It was not easy for the beautiful woman to hide things from Prue and she easily saw through the façade. "It is alright to be scared sweetie. You don't have to worry though because I'll protect you." She smiled blue eyes locking with brown.

Leaning down they shared a sweet kiss which soon intensified quite a bit as Prue bit down on Piper's bottom lip causing a moan to escape her sister's lips. Suddenly the eggs started to sizzle and burn in the pan behind them and the two pulled away, the older smirked "Interrupted again, our luck pretty much sucks."

"Agreed." Piper smiled softly, her mind still consumed by her love's date the night before and why it had lasted so long as she quickly tried to save their breakfast.

"By the way, Andy called." Piper said.

"When?" Prue asked a bit too quickly as if she feared the call.

"While you were in the shower." The worry that the brown eyed girl had felt was slipping away, it seemed that her love had actually had a bad date. At least that was what she hoped. "Bad date?" Her voice came out more teasingly than she cared to admit.

"No. No, no. Not at all. It was great."

As Prue continued talking about the date Piper felt her heart drop and her stomach twist in jealousy and anger. She had no right to be upset she had just been with Jeremy and still would be if he had not turned out to be a demon. Still, it hurt. Out of the two of them Prue was always the reserved one, she did not need sex, she did not need anyone, she was independent.

Hesitantly the older of the two added "You know, dinner, movie, sex." She said the word sex very quickly before grabbing the cup of coffee she had been making and running out of the kitchen. She felt guilty enough about the entire situation. She had been making Piper wait for practically a year straight only teasing her and then telling her that she was not ready just to go out and have sex on the first date with a guy. That was horrible. _'I am a horrible person.'_

Piper tried her best to suck up her jealousy and be a good sister, friend, and understanding lover. This was their arrangement. _'But god, it really hurts.' _Following Prue out into the living room she teased her "Excuse me? On your first date? You sleaze."

"It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper." Prue spat bitterly, which she immediately regretted as she watched hurt cross brown eyes. She felt miserable for being the cause of that. Despite the way that middle sister was trying to hide her pain, she could always read it.

"High school doesn't count. That was last decade. Spill it." The older of the two tried to avoid the question by walking faster into the living room. "Ooh, that bad, huh?" She smiled brightly feeling a bit more confident. Perhaps she had not enjoyed it.

"No, actually that good. It was… well, we were naked. But that's not the point." At this Piper reached out to grab the other woman by the arm and twist her around, accidently causing her to spill a bit of the coffee on the ground. Normally this would have bothered the clean-freak but currently it did not.

"What is the point then?" She questioned.

"I feel really bad for making you wait so long. I-I mean, with him it's like we had had sex before so it was no big deal, but with you it will be so new. Completely new. I have never been with a girl before, and I love you so much more than I have ever loved anyone, I feel bad that I am scared to take it to the next level with you."

Piper did not know if she should feel angry, sad, or relieved that she actually cared about how this was affecting her. In all honesty she felt a mix of all these emotions. She fidgeted uncomfortably under blue eyes before looking up into them. "Why are you scared? Do you not want to?"

"No! That isn't it at all! In fact I want to so badly." Reaching out Prue ran her manicured nails along the others soft cheek before leaning down and kissing her head. "I'm scared though Piper, this isn't just something I can jump into. If I lose Andy I lose a friend, if I lose you than I lose my best friend, true love, and my sister. That is a bit intimidating."

"You'll never lose me, I love you Prue." She smiled tears now threatening her eyes. She had wondered what the reasoning was behind how the brunette would never allow her to get very far physically or emotionally into the relationship.

"I love you too Piper, that's why it never should have happened."

At that moment Phoebe walked down the stairs interrupting the conversation. "What shouldn't of happened?"

Still angry about the situation Piper spat out "Prue slept with Andy."

"Hello!"

"Thanks a lot, mouth." Prue stated glaring at her girlfriend. She understood why the younger woman was so angry, but it still upset her. This was private business not everyone needed to know.

"Wait, you were gonna tell her but not me? Family meeting."

"She is my girlfriend Phoebe, It's kind of necessary to tell her if I sleep with someone else don't you think?" The youngest sister shut her mouth at this announcement; she kept forgetting that the two of them were an item. Maybe she just chose to forget. It was a bit weird for her to understand. "Speaking of last night. What time did you end up rolling in?"

"No, no, no. Do not change the subject."

"Don't dodge the question." Prue stated a bit spitefully. She always had a problem with her youngest sister. She was just so irresponsible.

"It must have been at least after three." Piper added in a teasing voice. She would do anything to get the subject changed. The last thing in the entire world she wanted to talk about was her girlfriend's sex life with OTHER people.

"I must still be in New York time."

Being the smartass she normally was their oldest sister responded sarcastically, "Actually, that would make it later."

"Or maybe you and Alec." Piper started.

"Who's Alec?" Prue questioned as she took a sip of her coffee and looked up at her love.

"Some hottie she hit on in the restaurant."

"Excuse me, where vision is history, he hit on me. Remember the whole vision thing."

Now it was Prue's turn to wear the angry and betrayed face that Piper had been wearing moments ago. They had all agreed not to use their magic and there went Phoebe using it for her own personal gain. _'Not that that is surprising.'_

"Vision thing? Please tell me you didn't use your powers?" When Phoebe did not say anything the oldest sister looked toward Piper for an answer.

"Don't put me in the middle."

"I'm not. You were born in the middle. Look, I thought that we agreed."

Phoebe interrupted her sentence, "No, we didn't. You agreed. You laid down the law. There's a difference."

"Phoebe, our powers aren't toys. We have to be careful or they can get us killed."

"She's right. We don't want any warlocks finding us."

Phoebe let out an aggravated sigh as she started to walk toward the stairs, before she left though she managed to put in her two cents. "You know Piper, just because you love the girl doesn't mean you have to put up with her! She is controlling us. None of us can control our powers. If this is how it's always going to be because you two are dating then I'm not sure I'll want to live here."

With this she stormed up the stairs before turning. "And F.Y.I. Nothing happened last night. At least nothing I'm ashamed of." She stated the ending spitefully, directing it at her oldest sister. She knew that Prue was ashamed of what her and Andy had done, even if she did not directly admit to it.

C c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

"You would think after last night, Prue would be a lot mellower. I mean, how long had it been? Six months?" Phoebe asked the slightly older brunette who became uncomfortable with the conversation they were having. She and the youngest had always been close and on many occasions they had talked about Prue's sex life, but now it was a bit more personal.

She wondered had it always bothered her when they talked about such things? She always thought it was because of her innocence toward sex, but now she realized it could have very easily always been jealousy for wanting Prue.

"Hm."

"Sorry sore subject?" Phoebe questioned only partially sorry. She thought that whatever they had going on was not all too serious if they could not share it with the world.

"Yes." Piper stated before turning to look into brown eyes with her own nervously. "Have you ever been in love?"

"I'm not sure. I think so though." Was the youngest sisters response.

"Did he cheat on you?"

Phoebe was growing uncomfortable about the conversation now, it hurt her to think about the man who had hurt her. "Yes." She stated in a whisper. "But we were exclusive Piper, you and Prue aren't. This doesn't even seem like love to me."

"It is!" She said angrily, before her voice changed to a whisper. "It is. It isn't like we are just girls dating, that is embarrassing enough, we are also sisters. Most people aren't going to be accepting of that, and it's illegal, we can't just outright tell everyone!"

"I'm just saying it's different. You cannot expect her to just accept you and men if you won't accept it with her."

"It's different."

"How?"

"I never loved Jeremy. You know that she loved Andy, he was everything to her at one time." The middle sister said feeling the jealousy flair up. "Besides It is so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date. She isn't even willing to have sex with me."

"Ew. Too much information. And you've never had sex on the first date?"

"No. Have you? Don't answer that!" She said quickly before the younger sister could say anything she did not want to know.

"Either way, you need to stop being so paranoid Piper. Prue loves you more than she loves Andy, why do you think she is avoiding him so much? She feels horrible about what happened, and it isn't like you haven't slept with men since this little relationship started. So just cut her some slack, you know she's kicking herself enough."

"Yeah… Are you actually defending Prue?"

Phoebe laughed a bit at this before shrugging "Someone has to when she isn't here to do it for herself."

Now both girls started laughing.

C c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

Andy and Prue were currently at a restaurant talking about what had happened, the beautiful brunette could not help but talk to him about everything. She was very responsible and had been feeling very guilty about how they had sex.

"Uh. Andy."

"Look, Prue."

Both of them said before stopping their sentence to say in unison "You go first."

"I'm not sorry it happened, Prue."

"Well, I have to be honest with you Andy, I am. I mean, not because I didn't enjoy it, I did. That isn't the point, It's…" She trailed off not really certain what to say at this point, she could not tell him everything, but he had a right to know that she had someone as did Piper. _'Even though she refused to tell Jeremy…' _"I haven't seen you in almost seven years. Just starting where we left off is…"

"I know, I know, believe me. I just wanna know why you left, that's all. Why can't you tell me? What's the big secret?"

Prue glanced to the side as she thought about the woman that she loved far more than a sister should love anyone else, the reason she had snuck out before the young man woke up, and she sighed. "Believe me you don't wanna know."

"Try me."

"Well, my life, it's gotten complicated. I have feelings for someone else, and I have learnt a lot of new things about myself lately, I just don't think that I should get involved in anything right now."

"Prue, we had sex. It doesn't mean we have to elope."

**C c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c**

**Authors Note: Wow this episode was just filled with jealousy nothing really solid for their relationship… considering it was mostly about Phoebe, but I do hope y'all like the chapter! If you review then I will add another chapter soon! I've been in a writing mood, and I love this couple again, lol been watching charmed again, so yeah.**

**-Tracy Cook**


	4. Chapter 4

Charmed Season One Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Charmed.

Couple: Prue/Piper (Incest warning!)

Authors Note: Leo will be introduced when he is introduced in the story. :P If the story does not seem to be leading anywhere I am sorry it is simply going to follow their story line with twists and turns in the romantic insestual way!

Rating: M

Chapter 4

"So, we're agreed? Twenty minutes?" Prue questioned her sisters. The last thing she wanted to do was attend a party where she could not even be herself. She could not show the girl she loved off to their friends, and had to wear all of these masks, it was agitating.

Piper and Phoebe exchanged looks of disbelief as the middle sister linked arms with her girlfriend and pulled her body closer against her own. "Prue, you can't do a party in twenty minutes."

"Watch me." Was the sweet and simple response from the beautiful brunette.

Glancing up brown eyes met the cold blue eyes of her love. She wondered why the oldest always had to be so responsible. If there was one thing that she could change about her it would be that. Yet, she honestly doubted she would want to change anything about the woman. It was all part of who she was. "Come on baby, it could be fun." She said with a soft smile as she leant up kissing her girlfriend gently.

For a moment the older of the two got lost as those lips met her own, their softness distracting her from her argument. As piper pulled away a smirk grew across Prue's lips as she whispered seductively "Wouldn't it be more fun to stay home and enjoy each other?"

"What do you mean?" Her voice was hopeful.

"Ew." Came Phoebe's response to the side of them. "No! You two are not having sex; we are going to this party! Now come on!" She said dragging the middle sister into across the street.

"But, I would rather have sex with her, sorry Phoebs!" She said pulling her arm away from the youngest as she heard the blue eyed girl behind them laughing now, signaling that her chance was now passed and that they were going to the party.

"Double ew! You two are really grossing me out right now." Phoebe said shaking her head as they started up the stairs of their neighbor's house. "hey, I have an idea. Why don't we throw a party and charge commission. It's a great way to make extra cash."

"Hey, I have an even better idea. Why don't you just get a job?" Prue suggested earning her youngest sister to stick out her tongue at her. The oldest merely rolled her eyes at the immature behavior.

"The sisters Halliwell. Now the party can begin!" Stated their neighbor at their arrival.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Prue stated slightly sarcastically which earned a glare from Phoebe and a pout from Piper who knocked her hips against her own.

It was true what the oldest witch had said earlier about rather being home with the woman of her affections, ever since her sexual encounter with Andy she had been wanting to open up to the idea of having sex with her girlfriend. It was not that she did not want to, she was just nervous about it because it meant a lot to her.

Here at the party she would not be allowed to do more than hold the other girl's hand or link arms with her and that was discouraging. She wanted to kiss her and hold her and do so much more.

"Well, I hope you will enjoy the party." He said with a smile on his face before heading toward the bar.

"Okay." Was Phoebe's response. She was excited to be at the party, meant that she could meet new young men to have fun with, and perhaps that special someone.

"Okay, I came, I saw, I was perky. Now I just want my head on a pillow because I have to wake up early." The oldest sister stated as she gave a serious look to her sisters, Piper pleading with her eyes for her love to stay and enjoy the party. Maybe they could even share a dance?

"No!" Phoebe shouted before coughing and correcting herself. "I mean, not yet."

The youngest Halliwell's eagerness was shocking to both sisters usually she would not be one to want Prue to be around so often. The two of them rarely got along, so both were now assuming that she had something up her sleeve. Some ploy that neither would enjoy.

"Alright, what's going on?" She questioned with a stern tone.

"Going on? What do you mean?" Phoebe questioned as she looked around for the young man she had invited. In all honesty the youngest sister wanted to distract her oldest and middle from their relationship, it was not that she wanted them to break up necessarily, she just did not find it acceptable or right. Spotting Andy she smiled and added "Oh, what a coinkidink, look who's here."

Prue glanced over in the direction that her youngest sister was looking and a scowl formed on her lips as her heart sped up and she felt anger going through her body. She had been ignoring the young police officer for a reason, that reason being she wasn't certain she was ready to have anything with him.

She wanted Piper, that was all that she wanted. She hated the guilt that she felt while the two of them were sleeping together, and she hated that she had hurt the woman that she loved. Speaking of the woman that she loved, she was wearing a confused and hurt facial expression that killed the serious brunette.

"Phoebe you didn't."

"Well, your fingers weren't doing the walking somebody's had to."

"We've been through this. It is not a love connection." Prue glared, and Piper could feel her jealousy subsiding as she felt the blue eyed woman link her arm with her own and pull her closer as if signaling to where her love belonged.

A soft smile crossed the middle sister's lips until she heard Phoebe's retort, "Boy, girl, lighten up."

"Who says that she needs a boy, Phoebe?" Piper asked through grit teeth, she rarely got angry but currently she was being 'cock-blocked' by her own sister. How could she do something like this to her? It hurt to see the woman she loved with the man she had just slept with.

The youngest merely rolled her eyes and dragged their middle sister away.

"We're working on their subtlety." Prue said shaking her head annoyed as Andy approached her with a smile on his lips.

"Then it's onto ending hunger and creating world peace, right?"

"Hmm, what will I do with my Saturdays?" The brunette asked laughing just a bit; she did love talking to him. Yet, she was feeling guilty as she glanced over his shoulder at his sisters seeing the look of anger in Piper's brown eyes.

"Funny you should ask. I don't mean to push you but I was wondering if you're not doing anything, I kind of have these tickets. But they are for the Warriors game and you probably wouldn't be interested." He laughed awkwardly. It was obvious that he was trying.

"Well, the team can't do any worse than they did last year. Did you see them get creamed by the Lakers?"

"Impressive. Is that a yes?" His blue eyes held so much hope, she hated to crush it, but it would not be the first man she had turned down since her and Piper had started this lovers tryst of theirs.

"You know, um, I need to check my book because I might have a thing." Prue said biting down on her bottom lip as she again glanced at Piper who was obviously trying her hardest to hear what they were talking about. It was kind of cute how she got all jealous.

It was true she did have a certain thing she had wanted to try with a certain young beautiful brunette, that thing of course being making love for the first time. Hell, she would even choose making out with Piper over going out with Andy any day, despite their other night full of amazing passion. She knew that whatever she felt with him would be a hundred times better with the other woman.

"A thing?"

"Yes, a thing." Prue said matter-of-factly. "Gotta go." With that she walked away from the conversation and headed back toward her sisters. Phoebe of course was giving her a death glare, but more importantly Piper was wearing a large toothy smile. It was beyond adorable to the oldest.

Upon reaching her two sisters she grabbed onto the middle child and started to drag the brunette out of their neighbor's household, back across the street to their own house. She did not tell her why they were heading home and Piper did not ask, her heart merely raced at its own accord as she hoped that they would finally get to grow intimate with each other that night.

As they reached the front door Prue pushed the younger woman into the door before crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. So wrapped up in the passion and desire she held for the other she did not think to lock the door.

"Mmm." Piper groaned out in pleasure as she was pushed up the stairs, the responsible woman's strong hands running over her body with so much need it caused a heated wetness to form at her core. "Oh god." She moaned out pulling away from the kiss as she felt the older of the two gently run her fingers under her shirt and up her stomach toward her bra-clad breast which she took in her hand gently squeezing it.

Her stability was hindered as she felt an immense amount of pleasure surging throughout her body, so she stumbled as she was pushed up the stairs toward the oldest's room. The pain from stubbing her toes going completely unnoticed by her need to be touched and to touch every part of the beautiful woman.

Once in the room she was pushed back onto the bed by Prue who then straddled her waist and pulled her tank top over her head revealing her breasts. Of course, she never wore a bra, so she was now completely exposed to Pipers amusement and excitement. Reaching up her arms she allowed the woman on top of her to pull her own shirt over her shoulders and head, now leaving her only in a bra which was quickly removed as well.

Feeling exposed and far less confident about her body Piper squirmed under blue eyes that were eagerly watching her, looking over every single curve, they held lust and desire for her. Yet, she still felt insecure and tried to hide her breasts.

"Ah ah ah, no! I love what I see, don't you dare stop me from looking." Prue said in a serious and controlling tone she used all too often, yet right this moment it held a bit of teasing behind it.

Slowly Piper lowered her arms placing them on the older sister's perfect hips gently running her fingers against them and holding on, now completely allowing her body to be seen as she too watched the woman above her and her very beautiful breasts, she wanted nothing more than to reach out and feel them. She knew that she was not in control for the moment though and allowed herself to be submissive she watched with eager brown eyes as her beautiful sister leant down kissing her gently on the lips.

The kiss grew in intensity as Prue's tongue darted across the beautiful girl's bottom lip before she sucked it between her own lips; her hands moving up to gently tease her hardened nipples. Her body grinding against Piper's needing more friction between the two.

Being so immersed in each other neither noticed that someone had entered the house and were both shocked as well as embarrassed when Phoebe burst in their door screaming "Are you guys in here? Someone broke into the—" Brown eyes were wide and face contorted in disgust, Piper quickly covered up her body embarrassed, while Prue simply raised an eyebrow at her invasive sister, chest still completely exposed.

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"Ew! EW! EW! I cannot erase that from my memory!" Phoebe shouted out as she smacked her forehead multiple times and kept her eyes closed. "Cover up!"

"We're kinda busy." Prue stated with spite in her voice, she had been very into what she was doing. In fact her pants were soaked with her wetness and desire for the beautiful girl who was still hiding beneath the covers.

"Yeah, I can see that! But there were scratch marks on the door, and I figured you would wanna know that someone broke in."

This caught Prue's attention and the oldest sister quickly jumped off of Piper after giving her a kiss and shooing the youngest from the room, she got dressed, and apologized numerous times about the interruption to the beautiful girl who was also getting dressed and telling her over and over that it was perfectly fine. That they would finish later, as they exchanged multiple kisses here and there.

**C c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c**

**Authors Note: I'll finish this episode in the next, probably. :) Sorry for this one not being all too long, but I hope y'all still enjoy it. Please review!**

**-Tracy Cook**


	5. Chapter 5

Charmed Season One Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Charmed.

Couple: Prue/Piper (Incest warning!)

Rating: M

Chapter 5

"You don't know for sure." Phoebe stated as she sat down leaning against the island in the kitchen looking up and watching her worried and paranoid sister who was pacing the kitchen. Piper was sifting through the draws looking for a phonebook; it seemed that the youngest sister was the only one being calm about things.

"I know plenty. Firs someone rips off the attic door, then the Book of Shadows is found downstairs. Isn't that enough?" Prue questioned as she quickly grew agitated.

Finally finding the phonebook the middle sister handed it to the woman of her affections giving her a soft smile, trying her best to calm her nerves. Knowing that when the blue eyed woman grew nervous about something she tended to obsess and go overboard on trying to fix the problem. She only hoped to help her calm those nerves. "Why would somebody want the book?"

"Well for one reason, they know what it can do. They want its power, our power." Prue stated matter-of-factly as she started to look through the phonebook.

"That would mean it's someone who knows us and knows that we're witches." Piper responded with confused brown eyes as she looked toward her girlfriend worriedly. Knowing exactly where she was going to try and go with this. She had always hated their father.

"Yeah, someone like Victor."

"What? Dad?" The youngest sister interjected in a high-pitched voice. Not understanding where the accusation had even come from, he had nothing to do with this.

"Look, just think about it. The moment he shows up someone makes two attempts to grab the book. Coincidence? I think not." Prue stated with a stern look in her blue eyes and her hands on her hips as she once again started her pacing. Her mind was racing. They did not understand and she knew that, they simply did not know their father like she did. Phoebe did not know him at all. Still, she could not help but grow upset with how they were treating her as if the idea were completely crazy.

Piper moved toward the woman she loved placing her hands on her arms holding her in place in order to look into deep blue with hopeful brown. She wanted to believe the other woman, she loved her so much, but she also loved her father and wanted to trust he would never do anything like that to hurt them. _'Except maybe if he knew we were dating… then he might kill us…' _That thought terrified her but she ignored it, he would not find out, besides Phoebe found out and she seemed alright with it.

"The craft is a chick thing, Prue. It's passed down through the female line. There's a good chance dad doesn't even know we're charmed." She said in a soft whisper as she gently caressed the other woman's arms trying to calm her shaking body. It was like trying to calm a raging bull sometimes with her.

As much as she wanted to just give in to those brown eyes pleading her to do so she could not help but be as stubborn as always. Even if it cost her sex life. It was what she believed. "And there's as good of a chance he does."

Piper let out a sigh at her girlfriend's stubbornness, though she continued to run her fingers against her arms enjoying the way that her body shivered with each shake. Even if she was trying to hide it because she was upset. "What would he want with the book? And why would he take it from us?"

When blue eyes merely glanced away angrily she knew that she was getting nowhere with the older woman and turned to look over her shoulder. "Help me out here. Phoebe."

"Okay." Phoebe said remembering that she had had a premonition about their father with the book, maybe just this time Prue wasn't simply being angry and stubborn. "Let's just say for the sake of argument that he is after it. Wouldn't he of taken it with him? He wouldn't of left it behind."

Piper turned her brown eyes back to blue eagerly begging for her to understand. "Okay. Now we have to call the cops and report it as a break in."

"And tell them what? That someone broke into our house to try and steal our broomsticks? I mean, please. Besides, Andy's already been here." Her tone held agitation at the mention of her lover's name. She hated that she had slept with him and hurt the woman that she loved, she hated that she could do something so easily with him that she was so nervous to do with Piper, and she hated most of all that if they called the cops he would be a part of this. He needed to stay away from it all, personal matters and witch matters.

Phoebe of course took this as a chance to tease her oldest sister, she wanted nothing more than for Prue to get back together with Andy. That way she and Piper could stop whatever it was they were doing, because it honestly disgusted her. She was happy that they were happy, but it was disturbing to see the sisters she had grown up with acting so affectionate toward each other. "OH, so andy was here again? Talk about convenient."

"Whatever Phoebe, he's probably the one who scared Victor away." Pausing she looked down into her girlfriends brown eyes leaning in to kiss Piper on the forehead before turning and getting back to business. "Until we find out what's going on and whether Victor's involved or not, we've got to hide the book. Either that or we can't leave the house."

"Fine. Then we hide the book because I'm going to dinner tonight, I wanna see dad." Piper stated bluntly, perhaps a little too quickly. Secretly she hoped that the other had not heard. One look in blue eyes made her realize that Prue had definitely heard.

"So do I." Phoebe added standing to her feet.

Crossing her arms over her chest Prue glared at her sisters, upset with how easily they trusted the man who abandoned them. "I've already seen him."

C c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

"Girls, it's so nice to see you. It's not like we don't have a lot to talk about." Victor said as he sat with Piper and Phoebe at dinner. Everyone had been feeling awkward and searching for words, nothing coming to anyone. So, finally he decided to simply start the conversation and cut the awkward air.

"We do!" The younger girl said with a bright smile. She had been hoping to get this chance to actually know her father for most of her life. If not all of her life. "I mean, yeah, we have a few questions."

Victor glanced over to Piper smiling and trying to start conversation, though all of it came off as uncomfortable banter. "You know, last time we ate dinner together, you would only eat food that was white. I'm glad to see you've grown out of it." He laughed a little.

"That's right. I was four."

"Yeah." He stated feeling even more uneasy at the reference to her age the last time that he saw her. "So, who are you now Piper? What foods do you like? Are you dating anyone?" As he asked the last question the brunette nearly choked on her carrot stick coughing loudly to their worry. Though soon she regained her composure and her breathing returned to normal.

How could she tell him that she was dating Prue of all people? Her heart started to race rapidly as she tried to avoid the question all together. Luckily he had asked about the food so she could answer that question. "Well, I like almost all kinds of foods now. I'm a chef actually."

"That sounds amazing." Her father said with a soft smile awaiting the answer to his other question. When it never came he assumed that she was trying not to tell her. _'Who is this guy? Must be someone that I wouldn't approve of… better ask again.' _"So, are you dating someone? You never answered me."

Glancing over brown eyes met that of her younger sisters. Both equally terrified. Should she tell him? She supposed if she wanted him to be a part of their life she could not lie. Phoebe had accepted them after all. "Yes, I am."

"And?"

"And?" She repeated.

Laughing at his daughter's blatant attempt to keep the subject vague he asked. "Who is he?"

Piper quickly grew nervous, her body shaking and her brown eyes staring toward her hands. She had no idea how to tell her father that she not only was interested in a woman, but his oldest daughter, her sister. That was not something that he was going to accept. Even Phoebe did not accept their relationship, constantly trying to get Prue and Andy together no matter how much it broke her sensitive heart into millions of pieces. "Actually it's a she."

"A she?" He asked nearly choking on his words, his eyes widening in shock though he quickly covered the shock and tried to make it seem alright. He wanted to be in his daughter's lives even if it meant accepting something that made him uncomfortable.

"Yeah, a she." She whispered in a soft voice as Phoebe simply watched the conversation with worried brown eyes.

"Well, then who is she?" Victor tried to keep his voice upbeat and positive. Accepting.

For a moment all of them sat in silence staring from one to another with terrified eyes. Piper was contemplating if she should tell him or not, she knew that she should but just from his first reaction she assumed he would absolutely hate them, disappear from their lives screaming 'freaks!' Still, she wanted to be honest. "It's—" Pausing she looked down fidgeting with her fingers. "—Prue." She whispered.

Now he could no longer contain his shock and though he tried not to yell his voice did shake. "What? Prue? As in your sister Prue?"

"The one and only." Piper responded slightly sarcastically.

"Oh. Wow." Trying to figure out how he felt about the situation he thought it over. He could either run away now and forget this dysfunctional family or accept it, because there was no way that if he got upset both Piper and Prue would let him in. So, he decided to simply give it a chance. "How did that happen?"

"I don't really know how to explain it… It just sort of happened." She responded trying to remain as vague as possible. The last thing that she wanted was to give any details about everything.

"So—" He started but was interrupted by Piper more than likely trying to change the subject.

"—How about we stop asking about relationship stuff and start asking the more important questions, like why are you here?" Realizing just how rude that had sounded she quickly reiterated her point. "Um, I mean, after all of this time, why here. Why now?"

"Well, I heard the food is pretty good here and it is dinner time." Victor stated cleverly. This only making Phoebe laugh, Piper was starting to grow agitated with the way that he was avoiding her questions. She had been completely honest with him about who she was dating, so why couldn't he be completely honest about why he was home.

Suddenly Prue made her way into the restaurant and Victor glanced up at her smiling brightly, now he could get to know the daughter who hated him. The daughter who would not forgive him. "Prudence."

"Did I miss much?" She asked causing Piper to turn and look at the beautiful girl with shocked brown eyes. She had not expected the older woman to show up for diner and a smile spread across her face, maybe she was finally going to let go of her stubborn side and actually forgive their father. _'Oh my god I told Victor, Prue is probably going to be furious! She wanted to hide this from everyone… and now… oh god.'_

Phoebe spoke up before anyone else had a chance. "Uh, just catch up. Dad was filling us in."

"Has he mentioned where he's been all our lives?"

"Prue…" Piper whispered hoping that her girlfriend would drop all of her anger, it had been too much to hope for apparently as the blue eyed girl crossed her arms across her chest glaring at her father.

"I don't understand. If you can afford a spot like this, why didn't you help out when Grams died? We actually could've used it then."

Standing to her feet the middle sister walked toward her girlfriend placing a hand on her arm which was quickly slapped away by the upset woman. "Give him a chance Prue." Now those angry blue eyes were glaring into her own and it nearly broke her heart. She hated when she was angry, but she hated it more when it was directed at her. Pulling her into her arms she tried to calm her. "Baby, please just listen to him. The money it's all new. " Leaning down she placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's head but it never stopped the shaking. "Please?"

"It's okay, Piper. I'm a big boy. I didn't come back earlier because I was afraid I might disappoint you."

"Too late." Prue spat out earning her a glare from her very upset girlfriend. Oh, she was definitely not going to have any romance for some time. That was a definite she was destroying her relationship because she was too stubborn to forgive their father.

Pulling away from the older woman Piper tried to change the subject. Playing the mediator as she often did. Things were simply getting too confusing and complicated. What with their strange relationship and their father knowing, and with Prue thinking that he wanted to steal their powers and kill them all. It was all too much for her. "I wonder what's keeping that dessert?" She laughed awkwardly.

"Please, sit down. Have something to eat." Victor said with a smile toward his daughter hoping that she would oblige.

"I'm not hungry." Her voice was cold and uncaring.

"Always in a hurry, Prue. You skipped crawling and went straight to walking." He shook his head laughing trying to lighten the mood, which worked for everyone aside for Prue who glared in his direction. Upset with him and his sisters who were acting like nothing had ever happened.

"Ah, we're sharing memories. Well, I've got one of my own, you're back walking out the door."

Just as a waiter walks past them holding a flambeau, Victor stuck out his foot in order to trip him. Piper quickly turned throwing up her hands in order to freeze him as well as the entire restaurant. All of them aside from the sisters. Running over she took the flambeau out of the waiter's hands just as everyone unfreezes and the waiter falls flat on his face. "Who wants flambeau?" She smiled a nervous toothy grin as she laughed under her breath.

Prue couldn't resist the smile as she looked at the nervous and beautiful girl who was trying to hide how awkward she felt behind that large toothy grin. Like she often did. It was adorable. She truly loved Piper.

The waiter stood back up taking the flambeau from Piper.

Victor laughed a little. "Nice reflexes. Now let me get this straight. Piper, you freeze time. Prue, don't you move objects? And what's your specialty, Phoebe? Premonitions?" All three of his daughters were staring at him with wide eyes, open mouths and no words to say. None of them knew what to think. "Maybe we should talk about his elsewhere."

C c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

Prue walked into the living room where she heard laughter. Two of the voices she recognized as her sisters, but there was another voice that she recognized. Her smile immediately fell as she realized that her father was visiting once again. She could not wait for him to leave, that was what he was good at after all.

Glaring at the laughing group she raised an eyebrow. "What is so funny?"

Piper glanced up smiling softly wishing that she could see that beautiful smile on the face of the woman that she loved. That was what she truly wanted. "Do you remember the day this was taken?" She questioned holding up a photo taken of the photo as a whole.

"Yeah, family picnic. It rained."

"And your mother packed us all up and she brought us home and we had the picnic right here in the living room. Do you remember that Prue?" Victor asked smiling at his daughter who was now sitting beside Piper interlacing their fingers. For a moment as he watched the brown eyed girl rest her head against the eldest he felt his stomach churn. How could they actually be dating? It was not abnormal for sisters to hold hands and such, but knowing that they slept together made him sick to his stomach. It was so wrong of them to be in a sexual relationship. At least in his eyes.

Closing her blue eyes Prue's voice softened a little, though her words were still harsh. "Barely."

"Prue…" Phoebe said in an annoyed voice. Partially annoyed with the words and partially annoyed with their blatant affections in front of her and their father. It was wrong of them. Why not just start having sex on the couch in front of them?

Ignoring her youngest sister completely blue eyes opened glaring over to her father as she smiled just a little because she felt those fingers that she loved running through her dark hair. Such a simple gesture completely calmed her down, well not completely, but it certainly helped. "So, how long have you known? About us, our powers, how long?"

"I knew there was a possibility. That's why I came back, to find out. It must have happened when your grandmother died, right?"

"Yep, I just read an incantation from the book and—" Phoebe started though she was quickly interrupted mid-sentence by Prue.

"Phoebe."

"Prue… calm down sweetie." Piper said in a soft voice still running her fingers through her hair, now gently moving the tips of them against her cheek. Smiling a little as she saw blue eyes flutter closed at her touch. It was so amazing the effects she had on the older woman. She truly loved her.

"Ahh the Book Of Shadows. Not exactly summer reading. Is it still up in the attic? You know, I haven't seen it in years. Mind if I have a look?" The words immediately raised suspicions in all of the women.

Prue started laughing sarcastically at that, now all of the pieces were falling into place. She had been right all along. "I'm sure you would want to see it again."

"What exactly are you accusing me of, Prue?"

"Figure it out."

"Come on, Prue, take it easy." Phoebe said defending their father as Piper tried to hold the older woman back from getting upset, continuing to stroke her hair and face with gentle understanding fingers. Even she was starting to grow suspicious of their father, but she also wanted to give the man the benefit of the doubt. Sometimes she hated being the middle sister always trying to mediate between the older responsible woman she loved and the young irresponsible sister she cared fot.

"Are you kidding me? Am I the only one who sees what's going on here?" She practically growled.

"Couldn't we all just take a deep breath…" The middle sister asked softly knowing that her words of wisdom would go ignored by everyone in the room, but she had to try. Though she was starting to find this angry and stubborn Prue extremely sexy and if she could get her alone right about now she would have her pinned against the wall, taking her all night long until she was too worn out to be angry.

"Think about it, Piper." Blue eyes glanced into brown, their faces so close that Piper was tempted to just press her lips against hers and kiss the older woman silent. "He wines and dines and now he's back in the house he hasn't set foot in for twenty years and the first thing he wants to know is where's the Book Of Shadows?"

"You're just looking for something to blame him for." Phoebe again defended their father seeing that the middle child was starting to lean toward Prue's explanation. Just like she always did. Though now she understood why, they always wanted to have sex with each other.

"Admit it. Tell them why you're here." She said bitterly glaring at her father.

"Prue baby, please stop." Piper begged her girlfriend.

"For the first time in your life, Victor, tell them the truth."

Victor sighed and looked around at all of his daughter's expectant eyes, knowing that they would probably hate him when he said the next words. "Alright, fine. You're right. I am after the book. That's exactly the reason why I came back." Taking a quick pause he looked around at their horrified faces, as well as Prue's almost smug yet pained facial expression. Maybe she had been hoping she was wrong? "But not for the reasons you would like to believe. It would make it easier for you, Prue, wouldn't it? If I were evil. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, I'm not. I'm here to protect you."

"Yeah, right." Prue said with a roll of her eyes as she looked away from her deceptive father. She hated him more than anything.

Piper stared in shock at her father, how could he do something like this to them? How could he hurt them again after everything that he had put them through, and now he claimed it was all to protect them? He would probably call the police and report them for incest after he was done protecting them by stealing their powers. "To protect us from what?" Her voice shook with anger.

"From yourselves. That's why I want that damn book. It's where the power of three started and it's where it must end."

"It's part of us, it's part of who we are." The youngest said as tears started to fill her eyes, she had always had so much faith in her father. She had always defended him to her oldest sister and now here he was proving her right. Proving that he was as evil as she had always said.

"That's what your mother believed too, before they killed her."

"What are you saying?" Piper asked her voice heightening and cracking as her own eyes were filling with tears. Now it was Prue's turn to comfort her lover as she pulled the sensitive woman into a protective embrace, allowing her to rest her head against the crook of her neck leaning down to kiss the top of her head to show her it would be alright.

"You have no idea what evil is out there. Even in the human world, considering your relationship, you could be in a lot of danger." He stated the word relationship with a disgusted tone as well as face.

Blue eyes turned colder than they had ever appeared as Prue stared hard at her father. He could try and steal their powers and hurt them over and over, but he was not going to say anything demeaning about her relationship with Piper. "You know nothing about our relationship."

"I know that that mixed with being witches is a perfect blend to get you killed."

"You have no right to judge us." Her voice shook with anger as she pulled Piper even closer, brown eyes full of tears. It broke her heart and she even felt her coldness dissolve and her own eye filling with tears.

"Listen to me, Prue. That book is a magnet for evil and as long as you have it, as long as you use it, you're in danger. All of you."

Abruptly she stood to her feet dragging her girlfriend with her as her body started to shake in anger, it was not something that she could control, her powers were triggered by anger for a reason after all. It was one of the most prevalent feelings in her life. She always felt like everyone was out to get her and hurt her. Everyone expect for Piper, she had always been on her side and there for her through everything. "You're unbelievable. After all these years of being an absentee dad you waltz back into our lives and tell us how to live! Tell us our relationship is wrong and that our powers are wrong!"

"Your relationship is wrong!" Both girls opened their mouths surprised as he continued. "And I never wanted you to have those powers in the first place! I battled with your grandmother after your mom died. She wanted you to find out you were witches when you grew up. I didn't. I fought for you, hard. Your grandmother was too strong!"

"Wait, you're blaming Grams for why you disappeared? She loved us, she raised us!" Piper shouted as she stood in front of Prue, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Prue stepped in front of her girlfriend holding her arms out in front of her defensively. Maybe she was always too defensive of the woman she loved, but she could not help but do it. "What'd she do? Put a spell on you?" She asked dryly.

"Believe me, nothing short of that would've kept me away. You have to believe me. All I want is for what's best for you. Phoebe, you believe me don't you?" He asked looking to the youngest of his daughters pleading with sorrow filled eyes for her to trust him and give him a chance. She didn't answer though all she could do was shake her head as tears were falling down her cheeks.

"We've done fine without you." Prue stated harshly.

He let out a sigh. "Prue, you can't fight this. I couldn't."

"I'm not you."

"Are you sure? Are you sure you can protect your sisters forever? Are you prepared to watch your sister, your lover die?" He asked with a nod in the direction of Piper who was still crying, blue eyes only further hardened at the mention of seeing the woman she loved die. How could he be so selfish to come back and ruin their lives like this?

In a defensive and protective voice Piper wrapped her arms around Prue's waist holding her body against her own leaning her chin on her shoulder as she sniffled lightly. "We'll protect each other."

"The you'll die together." He replied coldly.

Prue's body was shaking and her mind was racing, all that she could feel in the moment was hatred and anger. No one hurt the woman that she loved more than anything and no one ever tried to trick her. Not being able to control her powers or the tempo of her voice she practically shouted. "No one can hurt us as bad as you." Suddenly she found herself using her power and flying their father across the room where he slammed into the door frame shouting out in pain and slowly dragging himself up off the floor in order to stand back up.

"If you wanted me to leave, all you had to do was ask." With that he turned and walked out the front door.

"Why did you have to do that?" Phoebe asked glaring at Prue who was starting to feel guilty about what she had done, she had never meant to hurt him. Nor had she meant to hurt the people that she loved. The youngest sister started out the door following their father.

Piper walked up to her lover looking at her with hurting brown eyes. She understood why her older sister did what she had, she was angry and extremely upset and had little control over her power. If she had had the same power she wasn't certain she wouldn't have done the exact same thing, but still. "Did you have to throw him so hard?"

"Piper…" She said softly reaching out and pulling the other brunette into her arms holding her close as she forced her tears away. She felt extremely guilty about what she had done and hurting Piper.

"We could've just, you know talked about it." Piper started, resting her head against the older woman's neck pressing her lips against the skin she felt there. "Like normal people."

"We're not normal."

C c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

Authors Note: Another chapter! If y'all want to read more leave reviews!

-Tracy Cook


	6. Chapter 6

Charmed Season One Revised

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Charmed.

Couple: Prue/Piper (Incest warning!)

Rating: M

Chapter 6

"I can't believe you told dad." Prue whispered as she lay in bed with her girlfriend, the other brunette snuggling up against her toned abdomen, brown eyes closed. She was comfortable. Piper was usually afraid, in fact she rarely ever felt safe which was probably why she got the power that she did, and yet every time she was wrapped in the older woman's arms she felt completely safe. Like nothing that was going on in their lives even mattered. Not the father stuff, not the witch stuff, it was just Prue and her.

"Yeah, I know." She laughed softly as she planted a kiss on the other woman's stomach. "Me either. I was terrified hoping that he would accept us which he obviously didn't." She sighed.

Blue eyes glanced down toward her girlfriend as she chewed on her bottom lip. She had not expected their father to come back, let alone to accept them, but she knew that Piper had and she wanted nothing more than to be there for her lover. Reaching out she ran gentle fingers through dark hair, along her face, and down her neck. "I know you wanted him to accept us, but he never will Piper. He isn't that kind of guy."

"I see that now. But I still hoped…"

"I know baby." She whispered in that deep and raspy voice as she watched the way that Piper shivered each and every time she stroked the sensitive skin of her neck. "Maybe in time…"

C c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

Prue and Piper were sitting at the table in the dining room at the manor, neither of them wanting to say anything. After what had happened where the eldest used her power to hurt their father she felt extremely guilty. She hurt not only their father but her sisters as well. The blue eyed girl watched her food as she pushed it around the plate with a fork, not really in the mood to eat because of the situation. Her sister reached out placing a comforting hand on Prue's back in hopes to make her feel better, she wanted her to at least know she was on her side.

Phoebe walked into the dining room and when neither of her sisters acknowleged her presence she decided to introduce herself. "Good morning, Phoebe."

Both girls ignored her completely, blue eyes still staring into food while brown were focused worriedly on her girlfriend. The only thing that snapped them out of it was when Phoebe started to wave a napkin in the air, signaling a white flag. "Uh, guys. Can we call it a truce just for five minutes please? I have a confession. Remember when we agreed to not see dad?" They both nodded to the youngest with questioning and suspicious eyes. "Well, I did."

"Hello, I was with you." Piper pointed out the obvious in a slightly sarcastic and agitated tone. Why was Phoebe stating the obvious? They had all been at the restaurant.

"No, by myself before diner and I had a premonition about dad when he hugged me. He was stealing the Book of Shadows. Yeah, you were right about him, Prue. I didn't want the premonition to be true. I was hoping, praying that there was a perfectly good explanation for it. Hoping that, that he was really here to be with us. I just wanted him back in our lives. He's our dad." As she finished the sentence there were tears shimmering in her brown eyes and her voice had heightened and cracked. Prue pulled away from Piper's hand standing up to walk toward her youngest sister.

"I know, Phoebe." After this she pulled the other girl into a tight hug letting her know that it was alright. Letting her know that she understood why she did it.

Piper noticed something on the ground that looked familiar, as she got closer to it she noticed it was their father's wedding ring. "Hey, look. Dad's ring. What's it doing here?"

Pulling away from the hug the oldest of the three reached out taking it into her hand. Immediately feeling the weight of regret for how she had treated the man who raised her until the age of six. Wrapping it in her fingers she heard Phoebe speak. "It must of came off when he, uh—" Pausing she decided not to say what she was going to as she finished the sentence with "Fell."

"Well, I'll take it back to the hotel." Prue said coldly s she set the ring down on the table, the scowl deepening on her face.

Phoebe nodded as she made her way out of the dining room heading toward the kitchen to get some more coffee. Piper let out a sigh as she walked up behind her scowling girlfriend, gently she placed her hands on the older woman's hips pulling her body against hers, resting her chin against her shoulder. "You worry too much."

"I do not worry." Prue stated matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sticking out her bottom lip she pouted.

"Oh you so do." She teased in a whisper against her ear.

Blue eyes closed as her body started to react to the contact; she loved the feeling of Piper's hot breath against her neck and ear. A warmth and tingling sensation spreading throughout her body finding her most sensitive spot between her legs which she quickly closed in order to suppress the desire. She had never wanted anyone as badly as she wanted the younger woman, but she knew that now was not the time. They had someone after them. "Do not." She finally breathed out in her deep raspy lust-filled voice.

"You're stubborn too." She said with a smirk as she gently moved her fingers beneath her girlfriend's waistband running her fingers underneath her pants teasing the skin she found there. Leaning in she kissed Prue's neck right below her ear. "And aroused."

"Am not." She tried to say once more, but her voice had lost its confidence and conviction. Instead it came out a hushed and desperate whisper. She wanted to be touched, needed to be touched by the other woman, but she knew that now was not the right time. "Piper we don't have time for this we have to figure out what is going on here." Her breath hitched as fingers dug deeper beneath her pants now moving under her panty-line, Prue could not help but arch her body into those fingers that she loved.

"I know." She smirked. "Doesn't mean I can't tease you and make you want me later." She bit down on her neck enjoying the deep moan that escaped the older woman's throat.

"Oh you are—" Whatever she was going to say was cut off as fingers dipped between her panties running against her womanhood teasingly. "Evil…" She said in a whisper.

"Oh I would hardly say I was evil. Devious?" She stroked her finger between Prue's folds finding the sensitive and extremely wet nub applying pressure and feeling her own body react at the sounds escaping the older woman's lips. "Definitely." She moved her finger against her clit at a faster pace applying even more pressure, before removing her fingers all together.

"Ahh!" Prue groaned out in annoyance as her body practically went numb at the loss. She was growing exceedingly frustrated with these encounters, it was like a constant teasing with no release. "I hate you!" She teased turning to look at Piper, blue eyes widening as she practically dripped in need at the sight. There was her younger sister and lover licking her fingers of her own juices. "God. You and I are so going to have sex later."

"Agreed."

C c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

Things were finally looking up for the sisters; they had figured out that it was their neighbors who had tried to steal the book from them. They were shape-shifters and they had pretended to be their father when they stole the book, which explained a lot. Now everything was behind them, they had apologized to their father and were going about their lives as normal. Prue avoiding the boy who wanted to be more than just friends, Piper hoping to sleep with the woman she loved and maybe find a boyfriend, and Phoebe simply living one day at a time.

All three of them were currently in the living room. Prue on the phone with Andy while she was snuggled up with Piper on the couch. Phoebe rolling her eyes periodically because of the conversation, still not in support of their relationship.

"No Andy, I'm fine really. Dad's gonna be here any minute, so can I take a rain check on dinner?" Pausing she listened into the phone, glancing up in order to catch brown eyes with her own as she felt fingers running through her hair. _'God she is so beautiful… like really beautiful I could stare at her all—oh Andy!' _She internally reminded herself to listen to the man on the other side of the phone. "Okay, thanks for the good advice." With that she hung up.

"What good advice?" Piper questioned with a raise of her eyebrow.

Laughing a little she leant up pressing her lips to her girlfriend's lips, shocking the younger girl. Though she quickly obliged allowing her eyes to close momentarily as she enjoyed the softness of Prue's lips against her own. Pulling back blue eyes shined. "I have absolutely no idea, I was too distracted by your beauty."

"Gah can you guys freaking wait until I am out of the room at least?"

"Phoebe, you seriously need to get over this." Prue stated with a cold monotone voice as she glared at her youngest sister. "I allowed you to move back in because you needed somewhere to stay and I will not hesitate to kick you out if you do not allow me to kiss my own girlfriend in my own house." This caused Piper to flash a smug smile as she held the older woman closer to her body enjoying the contact and the fact that she was standing up for them. It made her heart race.

"Fine, I will not say anything about it anymore." She responded with a scowl. "But can I say for the record that it is really creepy and wrong in my eyes."

"You can think whatever you want, just do not vocalize it."

"Fine."

Suddenly the doorbell rang causing all three of them to jump, though Piper was the one to actually get off the couch and start toward the front door in order to answer it. As she opened it a young man she did not recognize walked in entering the living room. She could not help but notice just how handsome the man was and considering that her and her girlfriend had a non-exclusive relationship there was no harm in enjoying the sight as she followed him into the living room. All of the girls looked toward him and Prue quickly stood from the couch in order to be polite, followed closely by Phoebe.

"Uh, hi. You must be Mr. Wyatt." Prue stated in a business-like fashion.

"The handyman?" Phoebe questioned in a flirtatious tone as she looked him over.

"Call me Leo."

"Gladly." The youngest said as she moved closer to him looking deep into his eyes, trying to show just how badly she wanted him. _'God he is gorgeous he would be fun for one night… Mmm..'_

C c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

Authors Note: Another chapter! If y'all want to read more leave reviews!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
